The Eledren Pantheon
The Kingdom of Eledren in the world of Xeradun has a complex set of beliefs involving gods and the origin of the world. This page is to go over the various lores and the gods they worship. The Birth of Xeradun Before the world there was only Void, and from Void came Chaos. From Chaos came most of the other primordials. Among those primordial beings was Xera, the Earth. Xera after her creation let out a breath and that breath gave birth to Du, the sky. Seeing her new child Xera was brought to tears of joy and from those tears gave birth to Un, the sea. After this Xera and Du had a batch of 13 children known as the Titans, the second generation of divines. The Titans The divines known as Titans are specifically the kids of Xera and Du, the children of other primordial pares are seen in a similar light they are not referred to as titans. * Gemilumi/Gemiluna: The Titan of Sun and Titan of Moon. A divine entity with a split personality. In day an energetic but somewhat air-headed goddess. In night a low energy and somewhat detached god. * Pyrasin: A Titan of liquid fire. * Puffma: A Titaness of living noxious gas. * Desarin: A Titan of living sand. * Astar: The shattered Titan. * Kain: Father of the third generation of divines. * Rhami: Mother of the third generation of divines. * Unulu: A Titaness of water. * Frez: A Titan of ice and cold. * Sen: A Titan of shadows. * Erenis: A Titaness of plague. * Cron: A Titan of time. * Mu: A Titaness of magic. Kain at one point saw Du as a tyrant and chopped him to bits before taking over as ruler of the Titans before having kids with Rhami. These kids were the start of the third generation of gods. The Gods (Council of 13) The Gods overthrew the Titans and formed a council to rule rather then one king. Once known as the council of twelve, this ruling group currently has thirteen members. Some of the members of the currant gods are Titans that rebelled with the gods. * Zulin: The God of Storms and the youngest child of Kain. * Duun: The God of the sea and a child of Kain. * Hadar: The God of the Underworld and the oldest child of Kain. * Munu: The Goddess of magic and a child of Kain. * Dohna: The Goddess of the hunt and a child of Kain. * Pana: The Goddess of pathways and doors and a child of Kain. * Gemilumi/Gemiluna: The Titan rebelled and helped overthrow her brother. * Valanis: The blacksmith of the gods and son of Zulin and Pana. * Alen: The God of war and son of Zulin and Pana. * Venhena: The Goddess of love. Technically a child of Kain as she spawned from his blood that formed sea foam. * Trava: The Goddess of travelers and messenger of the gods. Daughter of Zulin and Dohna. * Celibra: The God of parties and revelry. Son of Zulin and Munu. * Rorrim: The God of mirrors and son of Void and a mortal woman. The Gods (supplementary) There are a vast number of other gods that help the main ruling party of gods. More notable ones get larger temples and less notable ones often get group shrines. * Dormantus, God of the dreamless sleep. Only child of Gemilumi. * Slumbuna, Goddess of dreams and daughter of Gemiluna. * Muz, Goddess of Music and daughter of Venhena and Alen. * The Void-kin After the death of Du and the birth of the third generation and they formed the council, Xera got with Void and had 13 kids. These kids counter and weaken the power of a corresponding god on the council. * * Jehenia, counterpart to Rorrim.